Charlene Mitchell/Robinson
Charlene Edna Robinson (nee Mitchell) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlene_Robinson was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 234 - 17 April 1986. Originally a wild child, and female mechanic, who was nicknamed Lennie, she later dated and married Scott Robinson and last appeared in Episode 777 - 26 July 1988. Scott and Charlene were on the shows most iconic couple and there wedding the highest rated ever in soap opera history. Charlene was played by Kylie Minogue https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kylie_Minogue, who won the Gold Logie for the role before becoming one of the biggest pop singers and best selling recording artists of all time. Biography Backstory Charlene was born in 21 October 1969 in Brisbane, Queensland to Fred Mitchell and Madge Mitchell nee Ramsay. Madge was a native of the fictional Erinsborough, a suburb of Melbourne, Victoria, where her brother Max Ramsay lived. Madge was more tough on Charlene than she was on her son Henry. 1986-1988 In April 1986 Charlene tried to make a peaceful entry into her uncle Max Ramsay's house at No 24 Ramsay Street. She was seen by Max's neighbour Scott Robinson and he challenged her, he grabbed her as she was climbing through the window. She thumped him then her mother Madge Mitchell came round the corner and saw Charlene. Charlene stayed with her mother and uncle and cousins Shane Ramsay and Danny Ramsay. Charlene enrolled at Erinsborough High School but played truant on her first day. Madge kept nagging Charlene and this pushed Charlene away. Max Ramsay warned Madge this would happen. Despite their first meeting, Charlene became friendly with Scott Robinson, especially when she stayed at the Robinson household. They began dating, much to the annoyance of Jim Robinson and Madge. Madge was worried that Scott would take advantage of her. Scott sneaked his way into staying in a room at Lassiters Hotel where his brother Paul Robinson was a manager at. Charlene followed them after another row with her mother. In December 1986, Scott was involved in a car accident and he thought he would never walk again but he made a full recovery, which pleased Charlene. In June 1987, after dating for over a year, Scott proposed to Charlene. They had the wedding of the year in July 1987. However, Charlene took driving lessons and almost fell for her driving instructor while Scott and Jane Harris kissed. In July 1988, Charlene was to start her apprenticeship at a garage in Brisbane. Scott was to remain in Erinsborough while Charlene started her apprenticeship. They reminisced about the first time they met and then went to Lassiters Lake. The next day, Charlene bade an emotional farewell to Erinsborough, hugged her mother Madge and drove out of Ramsay Street. After her departure in July 1988 Scott went to visit Charlene in Brisbane in late 1988 then returned to Erinsborough. Yet again he almost fell for another woman, Poppy Skouros. One time Scott was caught cuddling Poppy who had a family bereavement. Madge said she would phone Charlene immediately but Scott told them the truth. In May 1989, after Poppy decided to leave for Greece, Scott joined Charlene in Brisbane. Scott and Charlene had a son Daniel Robinson in 1992. That year, Madge decided to sell up and she moved to Brisbane, bought on after her husband Harold Bishop had reportely died when he was washed out to sea the year before. Madge wanted to help Charlene with baby Daniel. Charlene and Scott had a daughter Madison Robinson in 1995. When Harold Bishop was said to be alive in 1996, he was reunited with Madge and she moved back from Brisbane to Erinsborough but she died of cancer in 2001. Charlene did not attend her funeral. As of 2017, 29 years after her departure, Charlene has not returned to Erinsborough, not even for a visit. Memorable info Birthday: 21 October 1969 Full Name: Charlene Edna Robinson (Nee Mitchell) Nickname - Lennie Family Father Fred Mitchell Mother Madge Bishop Siblings Henry Ramsay, Sam Cole (paternal half-sibling) Grandfathers Dan Ramsay Grandmothers '''Edna Ramsay '''Great Grandfathers Jack Ramsay Spouse Scott Robinson (1987) Children Daniel Robinson (1992), Madison Robinson (1995) Uncles Max Ramsay, Tom Ramsay Aunts Maria Ramsay, Doreen Ramsay Cousins Shane Ramsay, Danny Ramsay, (adoptive) Jill Ramsay, Gemma Ramsay, Moira Ramsay See also *Charlene Robinson - List of appearances *The Robinson Family *The Ramsay Family *Ramsay Family Tree *Robinson Family Tree *Scott And Charlene Gallery 234-15.png 236-10.png 236-12.png 465-15.png|Charlene in Episode 465 - 10 April 1987. 469-3.png|Charlene with Harold Bishop and Madge Bishop dressed as Easter Bunny in Episode 469 - 16 April 1987. 484-5.png|Charlene with Sue Parker in Episode 484 - 7 May 1987. 523-10.png|Charlene on at her wedding in Episode 523 - 1 July 1987. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:Mitchell family. Category:Robinson family. Category:Mechanics. Category:1969 births. Category:1987 marriages. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Ramsay family. Category:Daniels family. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street.